


Truly Madly Deeply

by evilfox



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 别问我标题怎么回事，我真的标题无能（。





	

二等兵Ryker坐在他的床边，熟练而小心地擦拭机匣。

和他的铺位相对的另一侧，Desmond Doss在专心读着手里的圣经。保养完毕的步枪零件在衣物箱上整齐地摆开，等待再次合为一体 。Smitty抬眼看了看他的战友，注意力又转回到他的武器。难得的休息时间，其他兄弟们去了镇上找乐子，营房里只有他们两个。

“男人天生被武器吸引，”Smitty动作麻利地把枪机装回枪管上，“就像他们被女人吸引。”

Desmond侧过头，像是不确定Smitty是否在对他说话。

“看看这个漂亮妞，告诉我你一点也不动心？”枪管已经重新回到护木上，铮亮，冰冷，准备好大开杀戒。“不想知道她摸上去是什么感觉？”

“不，谢了，”Desmond带着他一贯的朴实微笑和确凿的语气，“我还是喜欢真的女孩。”

“是吗？”Smitty嗤之以鼻，“从来没见你泡上一个半个的。”

“我结婚了，我爱我老婆。”

Smitty迸出一声干笑。Desmond照例不在意别人的嘲笑，他合上书放回衣袋里，棕色的眼睛清澈明亮。

你的眼睛若瞭亮，全身就光明（注）……是不是这样说的来着？Smitty记不得多少经文，尽管孤儿院的嬷嬷没少花时间给他们讲经。

“她也这么爱你吗？”

Desmond就像听不出这是讥讽一样，认真地点头。

傻乎乎的。Smitty想。

“没人知道仗还要打多久。你知道，女人会寂寞的……”就像枪离开士兵就是一件废物，“等你从亚洲回来，没准她已经跟别人跑了。”

“别的女人我不敢说，我的Dorothy不会。”Desmond说着，好像什么都不能激怒他，什么蓄意挑衅都不能抹掉他脸上确信的表情。

“……你怎么从来都不生气？”Smitty觉得又气又好笑。

“你怎么这么容易生气？”医护兵理所当然似的说。

“你从来没恨过谁？我不信你。”Smitty浅蓝的眼睛盯住他的战友，就像是要逼问出什么要紧的情报。“你小的时候就没和别的孩子打过架？”

有很短的一瞬，他觉得Desmond的眼神暗下去了。也许那只是他的错觉。当他仔细再看，那青年的神情和往常一样平静而真诚。

“你呢？没有女朋友？”他改变了话题。

“没有。”Smitty如实说。

“别担心，你会遇到合适的姑娘。”

“我没在担心。”Smitty再次感到荒谬，“我不会像你那样被女人迷住，不是我的作派。”

“你从来没爱过任何女人？”

“没有。”

“连你妈妈也不爱？”

Smitty瞪了对方一眼，没有回答。Desmond也识趣地闭嘴了。

Desmond大概会认为他和父母关系不好，而他看上去的确像那种会给父母惹麻烦的孩子。无所谓。

他握着他的步枪，感受这份着实的重量停留在他手上。他感到安全，充满力量。也许这就是对的，也许就像训练时教官说过的，这支武器将会成为他生命中唯一的，真挚、狂热、深刻的爱恋。

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：马太福音6:22
> 
> 后记：我想象了一下Desmond和Smitty相对而坐一个在看圣经一个在擦枪的画面，觉得特别棒特别深刻（。）


End file.
